


Hostage Situation

by sgtxliptonsx86



Series: Taken [3]
Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtxliptonsx86/pseuds/sgtxliptonsx86
Summary: Chicago Med is having a gala for the new wing that is opening up and it has been taken over by an mourning angry wife.
Relationships: Ava Bekker & Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med), Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Taken [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542511
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Hostage Situation

One Chicago Crossover

Summary: Chicago Med is having a gala for the new wing that is opening up and it has been taken over by an mourning angry wife.  
Mentions of Jay Halstead/Libby Reagan, past Connor Rhodes/Libby Reagan  
Adam Ruzek /Carlie Rhodes.   
Rated T for language.  
***  
One   
Chicago Med

"I owe you one you for doing this for me." Connor Rhodes muttered in Libby Reagan-Halstead's ear as they waited for the elevator to open on the lobby floor. "Consider us even from all the times you have saved my ass in the past." She muttered in return, her hazel eyes darting from her friend to the women standing next to them, she was tense like she wanted to uncoil and come undone. "What?" The doctor asked still lowly, he could tell something was up when Libby took a step closer to him. "Nothing, my cop spidey sense is just acting up is all. Has been since I got back from New York.'

Connor nodded his head, he had heard from Will that Libby had went back to Brooklyn for a visit and things had gotten tense with her family and having a gun pulled on them when they were at dinner. "Are you okay with what happened?" "Yes Dr. Rhodes." She sassed with a huff, "As soon as I got home I came and saw Dr. Charles." "Good. We just worry about you Lib." He returned  
putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him. A few months prior she and his younger sister Carlie had been kidnapped by several members of the Colosimo crime family to get back at Voight and Olinsky for putting their bosses in jail.

"I know, but everyday is getting better." She said, her eyes going back to the lady that started pacing. "Carlie, is the one that you should be worrying about. Ma'am are you okay?" The woman turned to them, "Fine, just fine." They were spared from answering as the doors slid open. "Go ahead." Connor said motioning for the woman to step on first. "Something is right with her." Libby muttered as they followed her onto the elevator. "I know, we will tell security to keep an eye on her." He returned pressing the button for the floor the gala was going to be on. "So why didn't you ask Addie or Ava to come tonight?" "Long story." "Which usually means you messed up." She grinned.  
He glared at her out of the corner of his eye, he had already been "I told you so" by his younger sister, Will and Jay's sister Charlie and Natalie. If he heard from Libby too, it would make it that much worse. He valued Libby's opinion more than most and if she found how bad he messed up, he would never hear the end of it.   
"I should warn you that my father is going to be here tonight." He said changing the subject. "Oh goody. I will be on my best behavior." "It's not you I am worried about." "You should be." She smirked. She didn't like the elder Rhodes, mostly of how he acted towards his son and youngest daughter. And on the handful of occasion they were together that Libby got defensive and protective of both Connor and Carlie. Something that surprised both of them. Libby had ever acted like that towards them before then and now it was different. And really Carlie was more thankful for it then he was.   
**  
The doors slid open and Connor steered her out of the elevator towards the stocked bar. "Oh no. I can't drink." "Why not? You aren't on duty." "I am pregnant Connor. Jay and I found out after Carlie and I got rescued." Shock and surprised floated across his face before he grinned, "Congrats. You and Jay will make great parents." "Thank you." she grinned before groaning hearing Connor's father's voice. "Excuse me Connor, I see Will, I am going to see if I can bug him a little bit." "Oh don't leave on my account Detective Reagan." "Its Reagan-Halstead." Libby said taking the glass of water that Connor held out to her. "Oh that's right I forgot that you and Will's brother got married." "That's right." Connor answered for her, wanting to keep Libby out of the line of fire.

Libby's eyes went around the elder Rhodes to where the lady that gotten on the elevator with them was standing.

She was starting to look more and more like a pacing caged animal. And the more she looked started pacing the more it started worrying Libby.

Her brother in law who had just got done talking to Sharon Goodwin caught her eye and raised his eyebrow, he didn't like the look on her face. "What?" He mouthed. She tilted her head to the pacing woman and he glanced at her before nodding his head.

"Excuse me ma'am? Is everything okay?" He asked. "No. Everything's not okay." the woman answered, "Nothing is going to be okay again."


	2. 2

Two  
Hearing the comment Will looked over his shoulder at his sister in law who raised her eyebrow. He shook his head quickly causing her to say something to Connor and had him the glass of water that she was holding before she came over to him. "Are you okay?" She asked. "No, I wish everyone would stop asking me if I am okay." The woman answered rounding on the duo, her chest heaving and her eyes on fire.  
Will took a step forward and put his arm out to block his sister in law from the woman, he knew it was silly to do it and that Libby could handle herself but seeing her being sad and broken after the kidnapping scared him. And it scared his brother, and that is something that never happened.  
He ever wanted to see that again. Any of it.  
"Then tell us what's wrong." Libby said her fingers pressing harshly into Will's forearm. As much as she wanted to be brave, she was scared. "My husband was killed in this hospital." Her wild eyes went from Will and Libby to Connor who came to stand behind them. He had seen what was going on, knowing that Libby was pregnant and knowingly putting herself into danger worried him. "What do you mean killed? This is a hospital. They wouldn't kill someone purpose." Libby questioned taking a step back standing fully between Connor and Will. "Don't talk about things that you know nothing about." the woman said pulling out a gun and waving it around.  
"Ma'am put the gun down!" Connor ordered as Sharon Goodwin pulled her phone out and dialed 911 while Maggie Lockwood called for security ." The woman fired the gun into the air causing those around her including the two doctors and the detective to flinch. "Put that phone down now! Actually better yet! Phones now!" The woman demanded waving the gun again.  
With trembling fingers, Libby pulled her phone out of her small clutch that she had borrowed from Carlie. Her phone was lit up with incoming messages from her husband. Most of them asking if he needed to come and save her from the gala. She slid her finger quickly up the screen and sent a reply to one of the messages before handing it over to the woman.  
"What did you do?" she hissed pointing the gun at her.  
**  
Jay swallowed his mouthful of beer and looked at his phone that buzzed once and lit up with an incoming message. It just one simple word.  
Shooter.  
He quickly stood up and pressed the phone icon.  
The phone rang once and then went to voicemail.  
He cursed and called his wife's number again. It went straight to voicemail. His brother's phone did as well. Terror was coursing through his body. There was one more call he had to make before he went down to Med. And that was to Voight. He would know what to do.  
**  
"I didn't do anything." Libby answered holding up her hands, "All I did was check my messages. My husband is kind of over protective." Will swallowed back his laughter, overprotective was an understatement. Jay had been even more protective of Libby since she and Carlie had been rescued. And it was almost amusing to see.  
"So is my boss."  
The woman raised her eyebrows.  
"She is a detective with the Chicago Police Department." Connor answered her unspoken question, "Her boss is Hank Voight." The woman paled, she had heard of Voight's reputation and what he did to anyone that threatened his team especially the two girls that worked for him. But she couldn't back down now. She had come too far and she wasn't going to give this up.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

“What do we know?” Chief Wallace Boden asked Voight as he got out of his buggy. “They are holding a gala on the new wing that they opened up.” Voight answered as Jay paced back and forth in front of the line of cars, Antonio and Adam watching him warily. Waiting for him to come undone like he had when Libby and Carlie had been kidnapped. “Libby is there and she texted Jay that there was a shooter in there.”

Kelly cursed and looked up at the building. He knew that April said in passing that she was going to the gala as well. They could see the outlines of bodies by the windows. And it didn’t look like there had been any bloodshed as of yet. And he was going to count that as his lucky stars. That was the last thing either of them needed.   
**  
“Why don’t you tell us what happened?” Will asked still holding his arm to hold Libby back. “There is no reason to do that Doctor. I am not going to hurt her or any of you for that matter.”

Libby laughed, “You know we don’t believe that right? People who do this know it's going to end one of two ways.” “Libby, stop.” Will muttered softly, he understood why she was doing this, if he had the time he would go through and pick apart every mannerism of the woman just like Dr. Charles was doing. But every inch of him was calling out for him to protect Libby and stop her from getting hurt. 

Again.

“And you think you know everything Detective?” The woman asked, her dark eyes flashing at her. “I don’t know everything ma’am. But I know a lot.” She returned, “I understand the grief that you have gone through.” “And how would you know that?” The woman spat. 

“My ex husband was killed in prison and he was pronounced dead as they rolled him by me. And my son was killed by a distracted driver.” Libby said as Conner reached his hand out and started rubbing her back, she was starting to get distressed and he knew that it was good especially in the condition that she was in. “My older brother was killed by a dirty cop. So I know grief and I know what you are going through in a sense.’ 

The woman blinked her eyes slowly before she shook her head, “Then you understand why I have to do this!” “I do. But what’s this going to prove? You are hurting. We can all understand that. You lost your husband. But this, this isn’t the answer. Holding people hostage isn’t the answer.”   
**  
“She is good.” Dr. Charles commented under his breath to Sharon Goodwin who nodded her head, her eyes never leaving the scene. That was two of her doctors in front of the hostage taker. If this ended badly, she was going to have another disaster on her hands to fix. And that was the last thing that Chicago Med needed.   
**  
“You don’t understand! We have to get in there.” Jay said, “I need to get to Libby.” “We know Jay, we are trying.” Antonio said moving to stand in front of him. The last thing that they needed was for him to go off and cause even more problems for them. The former Army Ranger sighed, “She is pregnant. If she loses the baby, I don’t think that she will come back from it. Not like she has with the kidnapping and the Socialite Murders took her.”   
Antonio ran his hand through his hair before looking at Voight who had come over to them, “We are working on it Jay, you just have to be patient for a little bit longer.” “Your brother and Connor are with her. They won’t let anything happen to her.”


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: 

The woman was staring at Libby and the two doctors that were standing across from her and then at the rest of the party and then back at Libby. 

“How didn’t you lose your mind losing your ex husband and your child?”

Will looked at his sister in law out of the corner of his eye, he had been with her when she lost her son and how quickly she had spiraled out of control and how even after she came to Chicago things were weighing on her. 

“I drank a lot. I cried, slept almost lost my job within the NYPD.” She said, “my dad took me to Walter, this priest that he has known for years and baptised me and my twin brother. And he sat me down in Walter’s office and he just let me talk, cry, scream, I think I broke a picture frame too. Then he said some things that really made sense.” 

“Like what?” 

“Things happen for a reason. And even though it freaking sucks to go through that pain and grief. It happens for a reason. And that God doesn’t give us events that we can’t handle.” Libby pulled the wrap off of her elbows and showed the long white scar that from crease of her elbow and that wrapped around the elbow. 

“Three years ago, I was working a case, teenage girls of influential families were being killed and my older brother Joe, the one that was killed by the dirty cops. Had the same case in New York, and I just happened to luck out and get on the same case. And it pissed the killers off. They knew the last name Reagan and it clicked.”

Her brother in law put his hand on her lower back to help steady her while Connor shifted his position to cover her better. 

“They targeted me. And killed my partner in front of me and when I went down to check him, they grabbed me.” “Detective.” Dr. Charles spoke from where he was standing, they hadn’t gotten that far in their sessions and it was surprising that she was bringing it up now. “I am okay Dr. Charles.” Libby said, “I had been trying to climb my way out of this dark hole that went down for miles. And the second they grabbed me I knew.” 

“What did you know?” The woman asked lowering the gun down and looking at her. “That it was my chance to get out of the hole brush myself the hell off, and fight to live again. I had reasons.” She pulled out the little case that held her police ID and badge and took out several folded up pictures. 

“My niece and nephews, they needed their aunt Libby to come back to be the fun loving, aunt I was.” 

The woman stepped forward and took the pictures to look at them. 

“My um son MJ, would be so disappointed in me with how I was acting, my mom and grandma too. I needed to be the granddaughter, daughter and mother they needed me to be.”

“He was so young.”

“Just shy of 3 when the driver hit him.”

Will felt her hand grasping for his, she needed his strength, since she didn’t have Jay. She needed him, needed her brother in law with her. 

“Even my nightmares, I could hear her screaming.” Will said softly, “It took me and her twin brother to haul her up off the ground.” “But you still moved on?” “It took me a long time but I did.” 

The woman looked at the last picture. It was Libby and Jay on their honeymoon. “And you found love again?” “Yeah I did. I didn’t think I ever would but I did. And you can too.”   
***  
“We are going to send rescue squad then SWAT.” Chief Patterson said looking at the group of men that were standing around. Some of them angry and pacing. Others ready to go into the building and take down the woman that was holding everyone hostage. “We take her alive. Get ready we go in 5.” 

“Kelly.’ Antonio called seeing the leader of Squad 3 getting ready to gear up to go into the hospital. “What’s up?” Kelly asked as he started doing up his turn out coat. “I wouldn’t do this if it wasn’t 100% needed.” “What is it?” Joe Cruz asked from where he was standing behind Kelly. 

“Libby. She’s pregnant, and if we know her.’ 

“And we do.” 

“She is right there in the middle of it all. We got her. Don’t worry.”


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5:

“And if I don’t?” 

“Then that’s completely fine.” Libby returned, “My mom died when I was 22 and my dad has never really moved on. And my grandma died a couple of years before and my grandfather never blinked an eye at another woman.” 

Will swallowed back a smile, he remembered the Reagan family all too well. He actually spent many a Sunday at their dinner table and listening to their debates and stories. He also knew Frank and Henry and knew how much they loved their wives. And how much they loved and encouraged Libby to move on and be with Jay. 

“But this, this isn’t an answer. Holding us at gunpoint isn’t the answer or a good idea. I am assuming you and your husband had a family?” 

The woman nodded her head and lowered the gun down slightly, her eyes never leaving Libby. 

“Do you want your kids to grow up with their mom too?” She asked softly, “They already lost their dad.” 

The woman nodded her head and looked down at the ground ashamed. 

“They don’t need to lose their mom too. There is a slew of charges that you are looking at right now. And they could send you away for a long time. We don’t want that. We don’t want your kids to lose their mom either.”   
**  
Jay was starting to wear a path into the ground as he paced back and forth by the fire engines. 

He was worried about his wife. Worried that she was putting herself in danger and that she was going to lose their baby. Worried that he wouldn’t get her back. 

“Jay, I am sure she is fine.” Carlie Rhodes muttered from behind him, “She can handle herself, and our brothers won’t let anything happen to her. If I know my brother and Will, they are probably right there with her. Will would put himself in harm's way for her.” 

Jay paused and looked at her over his shoulder briefly before he kept pacing back and forth. He knew that she was right and that his brother would protect her as much as he could. But still it didn’t ease his worry or his fear. 

After they found out that the girls were kidnapped, he felt like his whole world was crumbling down around him and now it was on the verge of happening again. And it scared him. He knew that even though he had to be strong for his wife that he would lose it himself.

Like he had before.   
***  
Joe Cruz eased the emergency staircase door open before peering out of it, Severide right behind him. They could see the woman that was holding the gala hostage and then they could see Libby, Will and Connor. 

The detective was standing partially behind the two doctors, her hands in front of her as she talked. 

Cruz eased the door shut and looked at Kelly who thumbed his radio, “Chief, we have eyes on them, they are okay.”   
**  
Boden looked at Voight and then the rest of the Intelligence team before nodding his head, “Take it.”


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

“Chicago Fire Department!” A voice called from the fire exit door and Libby squeezed Wills hand. She knew that her husband had gotten her message and he proceeded to do what she had thought, he called Voight and Voight in turn had called the fire department and who else knows. 

“Now ma’am this can go one of two ways. One is you hand over the gun to me and we take into custody. Two is the rescue squad takes you downstairs with force. And you will be arrested and booked right away.” Libby said as she took a step forward to stand fully in front of Will and Connor. 

“Libby.” Will hissed trying to reach for her arm to pull her back between him and Connor. But she pulled her arm out of reach. 

As much as she wanted to stay safe and have her brother in law and Connor protect her. She couldn’t, she wasn’t going to let this woman go to jail without Voight questioning her.

Everyone even if they held a gala full of people hostage. Deserved a chance to be heard by someone other than a detective. 

“Why are you being so nice to me?’

“Because your kids don’t deserve to visit their mother in jail.”

The woman had reached the hand that the gun was in it towards Libby. The detective stepped forward and the two doctors followed her unwillingly to let her out of their safety net.

As soon as Libby was within arm range, the woman grabbed the detective’s arm and pulled her into her holding the gun against the smooth material of the dress. Her eyes glanced down at the small forming bump that was barely visible and then they went up to Libby’s that were suddenly holding pure terror in them. 

“Let her go now!” Severide demanded seeing that the woman had Libby in her grip. “Lib you good?’ Joe asked as he joined Severide and Capp. “Yes.” Her voice trembled a little bit but she fought hard to keep her composure. 

“Release her now.’ Will demanded, his own anxiety spiking, the familiar fear that he made fun of Jay for having was mounting higher in him. “No way, she is my way out of this.”

Libby tried to twist her arm out of her hold and winced when she was dragged in closer to her and the barrel of the gun pressing against the bump. ‘Please don’t. I already lost one baby, don’t make me lose this one too.” She pleaded quietly as Will stepped forward and grabbed a hold of his sister in law’s arm and started to pull her away from the woman.

“You need to let her go now.” He glanced over the woman’s head and saw that his brother and the rest of intelligence had come up through another entrance. 

“No! She is my only way out of here!” She repeated. “Don’t you understand that? She is a detective with Hank Voight. Do you think that he is going to let me kill her?” She twisted Libby away from her brother in law to where she was standing with her back pressed against her chest. 

“I am okay Will.” Libby assured him, though the pure look of terror in her eyes told him differently.

“I know.” He returned, his voice shook, betraying his own fear to her. “I am going to ask you to let my detective go right now.” Voight commented stepping forward, “And then we can talk about how we can fix this.” The woman’s eyes widened before she dropped the gun down to Libby’s side. 

“Not until you can tell me that I am not going to jail for the rest of my life.” “We will discuss that after you release her and let her go checked out.” There was no room for argument in his voice but the woman wasn’t listening, instead she lifted the gun up to where it was back against Libby’s stomach. She had made up her mind, if she was going down the way she was. She was going to take the one thing this detective wanted most in her life. A baby. 

Libby, who started struggling to get free when the gun pressed against her stomach paused when she saw Alvin nod his head slightly and muttered something to Voight who turned to Will who nodded his head. “Please, let her go.” Will started causing the woman to dig the barrel into Libby’s side again more painfully causing her to yelp. “Please, don’t hurt my family.’ Hearing the familiar statement, that she grew up with Libby ducked down and Jay fired a shot killing the woman. Adam and Jay rushed over to the two women and pulled Libby to her feet. “You good Lib?” Adam asked as Jay shrugged off his jacket to wrap around her shoulders. “Yeah.I am good. Why did that happen?” “She had a long record that would have gotten her kids taken away anyways.” “How?” She asked only to be cut off by her husband’s hand covering her mouth. “Don’t worry about it. Everyone is safe, that is what matters.”


End file.
